User talk:Ivanpartridge
Hi, welcome to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Marshall Tractor sn ? page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BulldozerD11 (Talk) 21:41, 1 December 2009 Thanks for the details Hi Ivan thanks for adding details of your tractor. I 've moved the page to its own page at Marshall Tractor sn 1077 and added the details to the table - (these are special pages embeded into other pages). Note: I cannot get the photo to show in the table at a reduced size (150px) so have left it as a web link. you may have to upload it to display it in the table at a set size. Every Tractor can have its own page by reg no or serial number with more details on. The table is just a summary page of surviving tractors in preservation. If you have taken it to any shows they can be listed on the tractors own page with links to the shows own page. - Thanks again for adding tractor to the list BulldozerD11 23:48, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Latest addition Hi Ivan sorry i missed your latest addition for a a bit. I've moved it now Field Marshall 3332 & added it to the table. I've added categories to some of the later pages and removed the img /img tags as wikia dosent understand them (unlike forums). I cannot get externally hosted images to resize so to add a photo (image) to the table they have to be uploaded to wikias severs, then they can be resized to suit the page used in. If you upload any photos please name them with a descriptive title so search finds them to use in article e.g Note to add to the table the "thumb" code has to be replaced with a set size of 150px (thumb normally adds a border and sets the size of image you see depending on your user preferences, with a description below from the "caption text") I'ved added the category Category:Partridge collection to index all your tractors (looks like you have nearly as many as Mr Crawford). Note the term collection is used as a way of grouping machines belonging to one owner or family together, as is done with various other grouping like flick & photo bucket add 'Tags' to group related items. You can add more info to the individual pages if for example you know the tractors early history. Its a fair number of machines you have there Ivan do you take them to any shows ? - Thanks for adding them - BulldozerD11 02:49, December 8, 2009 (UTC)